El sufrimiento del niñero Goenji
by angylopez
Summary: El padre de Goenji se fue de la ciudad dejando a Yuuka a cargo de Goenji, Endo y sus amigos intentan ayudarlo pero solo ocasionan un desastre.
1. Chapter 1: ¡Yuuka!

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**El sufrimiento del niñero Goenji.**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Inazuma cualquiera lo podría disfrutar, pero había un chico que estaba sufriendo, a el le había tocado cuidar a su pequeña hermana por unos días mientras su padre salía de la ciudad por unos días pero el no se imaginaba que estaría metido en un gran estrés por culpa de uno de sus amigos y eso que apenas se había ido su padre el día anterior.

Goenji: Endo ¿Qué te dije?

Endo: Que cuando haga algo mal en tu casa que te lo diga.

Goenji: No eso, lo otro.

Endo: MMM… No se de que hablas.

Goenji: ¿Dónde esta Yuca? Porque se supone que me ayudarías a cuidarla.

Endo: ¿Yuca? ¡Yuca!

Goenji: ¿DONDE ESTA?

Endo: La última vez que la vi fue cuando me dijo si no podía ir a su habitación o me dijo que iba al baño.

Goenji: Dime ¿Por qué te deje venir a mi casa?

Endo: ¿No lo recuerdas? Pues te lo recordare.

**Flashback:**

Los dos chicos iban de camino para sus casas después de un largo día en la secundaria, Goenji iba junto a su hermana Yuca y Endo simplemente los acompañaba.

Endo: Oye Goenji ¿Quieres jugar futbol conmigo mas tarde?

Goenji: No puedo tengo que cuidar a Yuca.

Endo: ¿Y mañana?

Goenji: Mi padre salió de la ciudad por unos días creo que me dijo que serian cinco además me pidió que cuidara a Yuca.

Endo: ¿Qué tal dentro de tres días?

Goenji: Endo acaso no me escuchas.

Endo: La verdad no estaba pensando en una nueva técnica, pero como veo que estarás ocupado he decidido que te ayudare.

Goenji: ¿Ayudarme?

Endo: Si, cuidare a Yuca mientras tú limpias la casa o lo que sea que tengas que hacer.

Goenji: No lo se….

Endo: Por favor, por favor, por favor…

El le insistió a Goenji por un buen rato hasta que los dos se cansaron.

Goenji: ¡Basta, esta bien puedes ayudarme!

Endo: Que bueno que aceptaste por que ya me estaba cansando.

Yuca: Hermano ¿Ese chico se va a quedar en nuestra casa a dormir?

Goenji: ¿A dormir? No el solo…

Endo: Claro.

Yuca: Si, tendremos visitas, podremos jugar toda la noche y tarde.

Goenji: Pero ni siquiera… Que importa, ¿Qué podría pasar?

**Fin del Flashback.**

Endo: Y así fue como vine a parar aquí.

Goenji: ¡Yo no olvide como viniste a la casa! Además solo llevas tres hora aquí y ya desordenaste un sala y mi habitación.

Endo: Eso lo hizo Yuca.

Goenji: Sabes que deberías estar haciendo la tarea de matemáticas.

Endo: Tienes razón.

Goenji: Iré a buscar a Yuca.

Endo: Yo voy contigo.

Los dos subieron a la habitación de Yuca y cuando entraron vieron a la niña en la ventana, cuando Goenji la vio salió corriendo a agárrala.

Yuca: Hermano ¿Por qué te ves como si te hubieran dado un susto?

Goenji: Te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques a la ventana, puede haber un accidente y puedes hacerte daño.

Yuca. Perdón, pero Endo me dijo que podía hacerlo. –Goenji vio a Endo con una mirada asesina.

Endo: Yuca, tú me preguntaste si podías abrir la ventana de tu habitación, no si podías tirarte desde el segundo piso de la casa.

Goenji: Desde ahora no quiero que le hagas tanto caso a lo que Endo te diga ¿De acuerdo?

Yuca: Si.

Goenji: Bien porque no bajas allá a la cocina y te comes unos de los dulces que tanto te gustan. –Dijo con un tono escalofriante. –Mientras yo discuto con Endo.

Yuca: Como aquella vez que discutiste con un niño que me invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Goenji: Si, pero esta vez será distinta pero tu ve y come tus dulces tranquila.

Yuca: ¡Gracias hermano! –Yuca salió corriendo hacia la cocina mientras Endo y Goenji se quedaron "Discutiendo".

Goenji: ¿Ya se fue?

Endo: Al parecer si ¿Por qué? Oye por cierto ¿Viste el partido de ayer?

Goenji: ¡Endo, estas loco!

Endo: ¿Por el partido? Bueno esta bien el partido no estuvo muy entretenido pero jugaron bien.

Goenji: ¿CÓMO PERMITES QUE UNA NIÑA SE TIRE POR UNA VENTANA?

Endo: ¡Ah lo de Yuca! Pero hablando en serio el partido estuvo horrible, no es tan grave Goenji, además ella interpreto mal lo que dije.

Goenji: Sabes en parte fue mi culpa a partir de ahora, yo los vigilare a los dos.

Endo: Oye un pregunta ¿Por qué no me echas de tu casa?

Goenji: En primera Yuca quiere que te quedes aquí en segunda se supone que me tienes que ayudar en tercera no quiero discutir ni echarte de mi casa.

Endo: Entonces ¿Esto no fue una discusión?

Goenji: Si lo fue pero lo de discutir ya lo veremos.

Yuca: Hermano no encuentro los dulces. –Pregunto desde la cocina.

Goenji: ¡Sigue buscando!

Yuca: Solo encuentro las que no….

Goenji: ¡No importa comételos!

Endo: Quieres seguir regañándome.

Goenji: Si, tengo muchas ganas de regañarte.

Endo: Bien pero ¿Tienes algo por que regañarme?

Goenji: La verdad no.

Endo: Tengo una idea.

Goenji: ¿Qué?

Endo tira un jarrón que estaba a la par de el.

Goenji: ¿TENIAS QUE HACER ESO?

Endo: Si, tu lo pediste.

Goenji: Te dije que no tenia porque regañarte no que buscaras un razón para hacerlo.

Endo: Bueno ya no te enojes.

De repente se escucha un estruendo en la concina.

Endo: ¿Que fue eso?

Goenji: No lo se pero…. –Goenji recordó la pregunta que le había hecho Yuca acerca de los dulces. –No puede ser, Endo tenemos que bajar a la cocina.

Endo: ¿Por qué?

Goenji: Mira Yuca no puede comer muchos dulces y menos si contienen demasiada azúcar.

Endo: ¿Qué le pasa si come mucha azúcar?

Goenji: Se pone muy energética.

Endo: Pero ¿No es un peligro?

Goenji: Depende de cuanto se allá comido.

Endo: Mejor vamos a revisar.

Goenji: (Ojala no pase nada malo).

Los dos bajaron a la cocina, escucharon a alguien corriendo, Endo volteo a ver y no vio a nadie, después Goenji reviso los dulces y noto que Yuca solo se había comido cuatro, luego escucharon como se rompían las cosas de la sala.

Endo: Creo que Yuca esta en la sala.

Goenji: No me digas. –Dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

Endo: No te preocupes Goenji yo me ocupo de tu hermana. –El se fue después se escucharon unos golpes y a Endo gritar después de un rato, el regreso con la ropa algo rota. –Tú hermana casi me mata.

Goenji: No exageres.

Endo: ¿Cómo piensas arreglar esto?

Goenji: ¡Yuca te daré una galleta si haces tu tarea! –De repente se aparece Yuca en frente de los dos.

Yuca: Trato hecho.

Goenji: (Si, lo logre) Ve a traer tus cuadernos y siéntate en la mesa junto a Endo.

Endo: ¿Yo también debo hacer la tarea?

Goenji: ¡Si!

Endo: Pero ¿Tu no tienes que hacer la misma tarea que yo?

Goenji: La hice en la clase.

Endo: ¿Me das copia?

Goenji: No.

Después de un rato Endo y Yuca estaban sentados en la mesa haciendo la tarea Goenji estaba también allí pero Endo no estaba concentrándose y tenia planeado copiar del cuaderno de Goenji.

Goenji: Endo no te distraigas y termina tu tarea.

Endo: Tu jugo de naranja se cayó.

Goenji: No es cierto. –Endo tiro el jugo de en los pantalones de Goenji. – ¡Oye me las vas a pagar! Mejor me voy a limpiar.

Endo: (Que bueno que se fue). –El tomo la mochila de Goenji y comenzó a sacar todos los cuadernos y siguió así hasta que Goenji regreso.

Goenji: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Endo: Nada solo me limpiaba con una servilleta. –Endo se limpio con una hoja del cuaderno de Goenji.

Goenji: ¡Endo esa era mi tarea para la otra semana!

Endo: ¡Oh! ¿Me das copia?

Goenji: ¡NO!

Endo: ¿Que te cuesta?

Goenji: Nada pero no aprenderás nada si no lo haces.

Endo: Esta bien hare mi tarea.

Yuca: Hermano ya termine ¿Me das mi galleta?

Goenji: Si, te la mereces.

Endo: ¡Yo también quiero una galleta!

Goenji: Si terminas tu tarea te daré una.

Endo: MMM…. Mejor me das la galleta y te doy la tarea después.

Goenji: ¡NO!

Endo: Eres malo.

Goenji: No soy malo, ¿Sabes usar una computadora?

Endo: No, ¿Me enseñaras?

Goenji: Si, pero si terminas tu tarea.

Endo: Bien terminare rápido.

**Espero que les allá gustado, por favor dejen reviews.**

**¿Que le pasara a Goenji durante esos días?**

**¿Quién más llegara a la casa de Goenji?**

**¿Endo aprenderá a usar una computadora? **

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Google

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Y al fin después de unas tres horas Endo Mamoru termino la tarea se había mantenido muy callado en ese tiempo y al terminar rápidamente le pidió a Shuuya Goenji que le enseñara a usar la dichosa computara claro que el delantero estaba explicándole muy bien como "encender una computadora" muy simple que hasta el chico castaño puede entender pero Endo se había puesto una banda grande que cada vez que agachaba la mirada le tapaba los ojos y casualmente siempre pasaba eso cuando Goenji le mostraba el botón para encender la maquina así que prácticamente el delantero llevaba más de quince minutos explicándolo y regañando a su amigo.

— ¡No, no Endo la computadora se enciende aquí! —exclamó con ira Shuuya Goenji.

—Oh... —susurró Endo Mamoru mientras oprimía un botón que no era.

— ¡No, no, no! —gritó de nuevo el delantero—. ¡Es aquí ves! —extrañamente de nuevo a el portero se le resbalo la banda tapándole los ojos.

—Ah…. —murmuró el portero mientras que nuevamente oprimía otro botón.

— ¡Ya basta!

— ¿Por qué te molestas? —preguntó extrañado Endo—. Yo solo hago lo que tú me dijiste.

— ¡Estas oprimiendo el botón equivocado! ¡¿Acaso no ves?!

—Tal vez si no me gritaras tanto yo podría entender.

— ¡Si, claro y algún día tú serás el rey del mundo!

— ¿En serio?

— ¡No, solo era sarcasmo! —gritó Goenji.

— ¡Deja de gritarme!

— ¡No es mi culpa que nunca entiendas!

Siguieron gritando hasta que Yuuka Goenji llego y como si nada encendió la computadora llamado la atención de los dos chicos.

—Hermano ¿Pueden dejar de gritar? —preguntó la pequeña niña.

— ¡¿Por qué todo saben menos yo?! —preguntó gritando el portero.

—Endo no tienes remedio. —dijo Goenji.

—Cierto, tengo gripe y no tengo un remedio. —expresó Endo mientras comenzaba a estornudar—. Bueno dejando mi enfermedad a un lado quiero aprender a usar el interwet.

—Se dice internet. —explicó el delantero.

—Claro winternet. —dijo el portero.

—Eres un tonto pero yo no puedo hacer nada, mira solo tienes que dar click en el icono del internet.

—Como digas. —él hizo lo que su amigo le había indicado y salió la ventana del internet dejando a Endo muy sorprendido—. Oh ahora ¿Qué hago?

—Solo escribe algo que quieras buscar como…. ¡Ponis! —sugirió alegremente Yuuka mientras buscaba su adorado animal en el internet y salieron muchos resultados.

—Genial ahora busquemos…. ¡Balones! –exclamó con mucha emoción Endo e inmediatamente busco su adorado objeto—. ¡Salieron muchos resultados y muchos balones!

—No me alegro tanto como tú pero por lo menos te mantendrás entretenido por un largo rato. —dijo Goenji mientras daba un largo suspiro.

—Quiero buscar alguna otra cosa… ¡A mi mismo! —Y así él se busco así mismo en internet—. ¡Vaya más de ocho millones de resultados y yo pensé que buscarse en Google* significaba otra cosa! ¿Por qué soy tan famoso?

—Tal vez sea por tú hermosa banda. —dijo Goenji con mucho sarcasmo.

—Tienes razón pondré "Endo con su banda" —De nuevo el se busco así mismo pero esta vez con su banda—. ¡Salieron más resultados no pensé que mi banda me hiciera famoso!

— ¡Endo es porque estuviste en el equipo de Inazuma Japón! —exclamó el delantero para poder hacerle entender a su amigo la realidad.

—Oh….no lo recuerdo.

— ¡Pasamos los momentos más largos de nuestra vida en el FFI!

—Ah…. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

— ¡¿Por qué no recuerdas nada?!

—Es que hace unos días me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando….no lo recuerdo.

—Da igual busca lo que se te de la gana yo me voy. —dijo Goenji mientras se iba de la habitación junto a Yuuka.

—Creo que seguiré buscando más cosas sobre mi mismo.

El siguió así hasta que se encontró con algo extraño….

— ¿Endo y Natsumi? ¿Qué es esto? Bueno que más hay…. ¿Endo y Aki? ¿Endo y Fuyuppe? ¿Endo y Touko? ¿Qué será todo esto? Será…. ¡El futuro donde tendré….un hijo marciano!

Si Endo Mamoru jamás iba a comprender el hecho de que medio mundo lo emparejaba con una chica cuando el ni siquiera se había fijado en nadie pero al fin o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía y al cabo el portero logro saber que era eso que estaba viendo o quizás entendió otra cosa y descubrió algo que no sabia claro era algo muy interesante se puso a leer todo lo que tuviera con él y relacionado con cualquier chica por horas hasta la mañana siguiente ni siquiera había dormido por estar pagado a la computadora.

Más o menos como a las seis de la mañana Goenji bajo a la cocina por un vaso con agua y cuando ya tenia el vaso con el liquido observo que su amigo estaba en la computadora.

— ¡¿Endo estuviste toda la noche en la computadora!?

—No, fui al baño como treinta minutos a las dos de la mañana y tome leche con galletas como hace quince minutos pero el punto es que encontré una página muy interesante llamada Fan….

—No me interesa solo quiero que te vayas a dormir es malo estar tanto tiempo en esa maquina por cierto ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo?

—Pues encontré esto… —dijo Endo mientras le enseñaba a su amigo la pantalla del monitor.

—Endo…. Eso es un balón.

—Eso no era, es esto. —explicó el portero mientras le colocaba lo que realmente quería enseñarle a su amigo.

—Haber…. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó extrañado Goenji.

—Elemental mi querido Goenji. —dijo Endo con un acento ingles.

— ¿Qué? Deja tú acento ingles por un lado, déjame entender esto es una historia ficticia sobre ti.

— ¡¿Eso era?! ¡Pensé que era el futuro! Ya me estaba preguntando porque cada vez que leía otra diferente decía algo distinto al otro.

—Es una historia ficticia, como esta…. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Goenji.

—Aquel árbol** mmm…. —respondió el portero mientras comenzaba a leer y cuando termino parecía muy pensativo—. No recuerdo haber escrito nada en ningún árbol pero sabes me dan ganas de hacerlo de hecho iré ahora. —él estaba a punto de hacerlo pero su amigo lo detuvo.

— ¡Es algo ficticio! No es real es algo inventado de alguna fan tuya o yo que se. —explicó el delantero.

—Oh bueno seguiré leyendo historias como esas tal vez me den ideas para algo en el futuro, haber…. ¿Qué es el amor?** Oh creo que lo escribió la misma que escribió el otro.

Los dos leyeron la interesante historia y cuando terminaron Goenji se moría de la risa y Endo estaba sonrojado.

—Jajajajajajaja tú ni en un millón de años harías algo como eso. —dijo entre carcajadas Goenji.

—Oye no es justo no te burles de mi, además yo no veo lo gracioso.

—Claro que es divertido si no lo fuera no me estuviera riendo pero bueno como veo que ya no hay más historias. —Goenji estaba a punto de irse pero Endo lo detuvo.

—Espera hay otro mmm… Incondicional***.

Ambos volvieron a leer y cuando terminaron los dos estaba ah….sorprendidos por tan bonita historia.

— ¡¿Quién es Enrique?! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Como se atreve a acercarse a Natsumi!

—Endo cálmate solo es alguien ficticio además no pensé que te fuera a gustar Natsumi.

— ¡No me interesa! ¡¿Quién quiera que sea sufrirá el dolor de mis puños?! —dijo Endo mientras besaba sus puños.

—Oye yo soy el único que hace eso cuando me enojo, mira tranquilo Enrique no existe.

—Esta bien voy a leer otro…. Finally Found You***.

Los dos leyeron y cuando terminaron los dos estaba algo asustados y confundidos.

—No pensé que el papá de Natsumi fuera así.

— ¡Es una pagina de ficción por ultima vez no es real!

—Que tal si en verdad algún día el se opone a la relación.

—Ni siquiera has empezado a salir con ella.

—Ya se pero es que no me siento listo.

—Como sea, igual ¿Qué más hay? —preguntó Goenji.

—Pues hay otro llamado… Querida alma gemela ***.

—Endo ya no leas más te quedaras ciego de tanto leer por cierto voy levantar a Yuuka.

—Ah Yuuka pues sabes paso algo muy divertido ella se levanto como a las cinco con treinta minutos y me pregunto si podía ir al zoológico lógicamente dije que si pero que se pusiera un suéter.

— ¡¿Y la dejaste ir así como así?! —preguntó sorprendido el delantero.

—Oye le di un suéter con eso basta.

— ¡Estas loco mi hermana podría estar en algún tipo de callejón oscuro donde alguien le podría hacer daño y tú ni siquiera hiciste nada!

— ¡Le di un suéter de lana! Eso la protegerá de cualquiera peligro del zoológico.

— ¡Te falta un tornillo en el cerebro! —exclamo ya harto Goenji.

—Si, me falta un tornillo para terminar mi robot.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—No mentía aquí esta mi robot. —dijo Endo mientras sacaba de su mochila un especie de robot pero Goenji lo pateo de lo furioso que estaba—. Se que estas molesto pero no era para destruir mi robot.

—Olvida tú robot tenemos que buscar a mi hermana.

—Como quieras robo-asesino.

—Tú eres el robo-asesino.

— ¡Mataste a mi robot!

— ¡Perdiste a mi hermana!

— ¡Tú destruiste mi robot!

—Sabes que mejor hagamos como que lo del robot no pasó. —sugirió Goenji.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el zoológico de la cuidad de Inazuma pero cuando llegan él zoológico esta cerrado.

— ¿Esta cerrado? ¿Pero como mi hermana entro? —preguntó Goenji para si mismo pero Endo le respondió.

—Tal vez los alienígenas se la llevaron para hacer experimentos.

—No lo creo... quizás entro por ese agujero en la pared.

— ¡Entremos!

Los dos entraron en el agujero y cuando entraron vieron que el zoológico era enorme.

—Nunca antes había ido a un zoológico. —dijo Endo.

—Fuiste hace unos días. —aclaró Goenji.

—No lo recuerdo… —susurró el portero

—Aquí tengo unas fotos. —él le enseño las fotos a su amigo pero se quedo igual que antes.

—Sigo sin recordarlo tal vez fue el día que en el que golpee la cabeza. —explicó el chico castaño.

—No es broma realmente te golpeaste la cabeza con el cuerno de un rinoceronte. —Goenji le enseño la foto a Endo.

—Ahora lo recuerdo… ¡Ahora a buscar a tú hermana! —exclamó Endo.

— ¿Dónde crees que este? —preguntó el delantero.

—Preguntémosle al conserje que esta ahí. —sugirió el portero y en ese mismo instante ambos fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el conserje—. Oiga señor ¿No ha visto una niña por aquí?

—Ustedes van a morir… —dijo el conserje con una voz tenebrosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron Endo y Goenji al mismo tiempo.

—Oh disculpen pensé que eran uno de esos niños que vienen a fastidiar. —explicó el conserje.

— ¿Ha visto a esta niña? —preguntó Endo enseñándole una foto al conserje.

—Es un balón.

—No le diga así a mi hermana.

—Me refería a que literalmente la foto es de un balón. —aclaró el señor mientras que Endo le enseñaba a Goenji la foto.

—Endo…. ¡Si es un balón! —gritó Shuuya Goenji.

—Lo siento me confundí —dijo Endo para disculparse con su amigo—, ¿No tienes una foto de Yuuka?

—Si. —Goenji se puso a buscar la foto en su billetera y cuando la encontró se la enseño al conserje.

—Si la vi por aquí hace unos minutos creo que es esa que esta allá. —explicó el conserje mientras señalaba a una pequeña niña que parecía ser Yuuka en jaula de los leones.

— ¡Voy por ti hermanita! —exclamo Goenji mientras corría junto a Endo para poder salvar a "su hermana".

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

*= Google bueno todos conocemos Google y obviamente no me pertenece.

**= Referencia a mis fics de EndoxNatsumi.

***= Referencia a los fics de Richy Escorpy ya que me gustan sus fics, Richy si estas leyendo esto ¡Gracias por ser un gran amigo mío!

También Endo estuvo a punto de hacer referencia a Fanfiction pero ya no lo hizo ya que Goenji no lo dejo.

Bueno como siempre espero que les haya gustado ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Ahora me disculpen por haberme tardado tanto pero tuve un cambio de horario demasiado drástico y entre a estudiar me cambiaron de escuela…. Muchas cosas me dejan demasiada tarea no puedo escribir ni leer como antes bueno el punto es que muchísimas gracias por leer esto.

**Agradecimiento especial a: **Kokoa-chan2, Moonstonelce31585, linoone996, Richy Escorpy, Yuko-96 y ferdita99 Ustedes son mi inspiración y en verdad cuando comenzó a estudiar estaba muy deprimida ya que me cambiaron de escuela y ya no podre ver a mis amigos incluso pensé en abandonar mis fics pero me acorde de todo lo que hice y pensé que no podía dejarlo así como así.

Ahora las preguntas:

¿En verdad la niña será Yuuka?

¿A Goenji lo atacara algún tipo de animal?

¿Endo volverá a leer fics?

¿Yuuka en verdad esta en el zoológico?

¿Endo tendrá una obsesión por Fanfiction?

¿Goenji encontrara algún fic de él?

Las respuestas de todas o algunas en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3: El vagabundo, Simón

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Ese día no iba tan bien para Goenji Shuuya pues primero su amigo, Endo Mamoru, había pasado toda la noche leyendo fics, luego de eso se entero de que su pequeña hermanita, Yuuka había salido de la casa para dar una visita al zoológico lastimosamente no la iba a encontrar tan fácil, aunque parecía que ya la había encontrado en la jaula de los leones.

Así que el delantero de fuego corrió hasta a la jaula, entro, miro a los leones, después a su amigo Endo, el cual lo estaba saludando mientras se acercaba con un balón que tenia escrito "Amo el básquetbol", cuando el portero se dio cuenta de eso tomo el balón y lo pateo fuertemente hacia la jaula, para suerte del chico con el cabello rubio, la bola cayó entre los leones, los animales comenzaron a jugar con el balón, en ese momento Goenji aprovecho y cargo a "su hermana" para luego salir de la jaula, dejando a un delantero muy agitado, a una niña que no dejaba de abrazar a su héroe e incluyendo a un portero que buscaba un balón que tuviera escrito "Amo el futbol", sin embargo no lo encontró.

—Eso fue demasiado peligroso… —dijo el chico rubio mientras respiraba fuertemente ya que estaba cansado—. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas cosas peligrosa!

—Goenji no la regañes. —interrumpió el portero mientras miraba sorprendido a su amigo.

— ¡¿Por qué no debería regañarla?! Lo que hizo estuvo mal y debo reprenderla.

—Ah… e-es que yo… n-no s-se…—tartamudeaba la pequeña niña mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

—Haber… ¿Con qué motivo viniste al zoológico? —preguntó molesto el delantero—. Tú sabes que debes venir acompañada de un adulto.

—Goenji…. —intervino Endo para hacer que su amigo le hiciera caso.

—No la defiendas, Endo, tú sabes perfectamente que yo me preocupo además tú también tienes la culpa.

— ¡No es eso! —exclamó el capitán—. ¡Voltea! —el portero camino hacia su compañero, el cual estaba de espaldas desde el principio de la conversación, y lo que hizo Endo fue voltearle la cabeza a la fuerza.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi hermoso cuello! —gritó con un gran dolor el delantero—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —en ese momento Goenji Shuuya vio a la niña y se dio cuenta que no era su hermana sino una niña que jamás había visto en su vida—. Este… yo…

El silencio reino en ese momento, nadie decía nada, Goenji estaba rojo de la vergüenza, Endo estaba aguantándose la risa, y la niña miraba con atención a los dos chicos en espacial al delantero. Por más incomodo que hubiera parecido en ese momento la menor de todos en ese instante se acerco al chico rubio, y lo vio detenidamente.

— ¡Gracias por salvarme! ¡Usted es mi héroe! —exclamó la pequeña niña mientras abrazaba fuertemente al delantero.

—Ah…. Gracias niñita, pero yo busco a mi hermana menor y creo que ya me tengo que ir. —comentó aceleradamente Goenji mientras comenzaba a caminar, sin embargo fue detenida por la niña extraña.

—No se puede ir así como así, yo quiero devolverle el favor. —explicó la pequeña—. Por cierto me llamo Yumi Matsumoto*.

—Oh… bueno, Goenji Shuuya. —dijo el delantero mientras le daba la mano a la pequeña niña.

— ¡Yo me llamo Endo Mamoru! De todos los Endo, apodado Mamoru, también llamado el señor de los balones, cabeza de balón, largo de aquí, señor balón, espera ese ya lo dije no espera creo que era señor de los balones… eh hola Goenji.

—Endo mejor no digas nada, será mejor si nos vamos a otro lado ¿No?

—Sí, como usted diga señor Goenji. —contesto Yumi a lo que el delantero miro con extrañeza pues no quería ocuparse de otra niña más.

—Jejeje, ya en serio vámonos Endo. —indicó preocupado el rubio—. Adiós Yumi.

— ¡Adiós pequeña Yumi! ¡Te visitaremos! —exclamó alegre el portero— Algún día.

Ambos chicos se fueron corriendo dejando abandonada a la niña extraña, los dos corrieron por todo el zoológico buscando a Yuuka, sin embargo no la encontraron. Para empeorar las cosas el lugar había abierto sus puertas para que cualquiera pudiera entrar así que muchos niños más bien cientos de niños entraron al zoológico, y como su fuera poco ese día varios niños de una escuela venían de excursión.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana con treinta minutos, y Goenji Shuuya seguía buscando a su hermanita junto a su amigo Endo, habían revisado cada minúsculo lugar del zoológico incluso, los baños, aunque revisaron ese lugar porque el portero tenía ganas de entrar, revisaron los puestos de comida, los cuales el chico castaño empezó a fastidiar con que le dieran la comida gratis, sin embargo al final el delantero tuvo que pagar todo lo que su amigo se había tragado, luego de eso ambos se sentaron en una pared cerca de la puerta del gerente de seguridad del parque.

—Llevamos horas buscando a Yuuka, y ya no aguanto más… ¡Goenji tengo hambre!

—Pero si te comiste casi todo lo del puesto de comida.

—Sí, pero yo tengo más hambre además tengo sueño.

—Mira hasta que encontremos a mi hermana nadie va a comer nada, y si tienes sueño es porque pasaste toda la noche en esa máquina.

—No es maquina es computadora.

—Es lo mismo es como un sinónimo o algo así.

— ¡No lo es! Sinónimo es cuando Simón juega con cartas.

— ¡Simón puede irse al infierno!

—No seas tan grosero Simón es mi amigo en Facebook**.

—Endo… ¡Tú eres amigo de todos en Facebook! ¡Aceptas hasta a un vagabundo!

—Se llama Fudou y no es un vagabundo aunque parezca.

— ¿Un momento cómo un vagabundo puede tener una laptop?

— ¿Fudou? Bueno su mamá se la regalo.

— ¡No él! ¡Ese vagabundo! —indicó el delantero de fuego mientras señalaba con la mano al hombre vagabundo.

— ¡Hola, Endo! —exclamó el vagabundo.

— ¡Hola, Simón! —gritó el portero.

— ¡¿Ese es Simón?!

— ¡Claro! me cae bien.

— ¡Espera! Tenemos que seguir buscando a mi hermana.

—Tranquilo Goenji la encontraremos.

—Soy un mal hermano, que diría papá de esto… hasta lo puedo imaginar….

_El delantero de fuego estaba en su casa oscura y tenebroso, de la nada la puerta se abre, todo se empieza a romper, el cielo se torno de un color negro, mientras que el chico rubio estaba amarrado en una silla._

— _¡¿Cómo pudiste perder a tu hermana?! _

—_Papá lo siento es que yo…._

— _¡Sin excusas! Ahora te aplicare el peor castigo de la vida… ¡No más gel! _

— _¡Nooooooooooo! ¿Cómo mantendré mi hermoso cabello? _

Mientras el chico rubio imaginaba todo, su amigo, Endo Mamoru estaba jugando cartas con Simón mejor conocido como "el vagabundo".

—Simón… ¿Tienes un cien?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué? Esa carta no existe.

— ¿A no? Mira. —explicó el vagabundo mientras le enseñaba la carta a su amigo.

—Uh... Increíble.

— ¡Endo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

—Goenji, Goenji, Goenji, ¿Qué no ves que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo? Estoy en un juego de vital importancia con Simón.

— ¡Simón puede irse al infierno!

—Oye…. Estoy aquí.

—Créeme lo sé.

—Pero no puedo irme al infierno todos me quieren.

— ¡Nadie te quiere!

—Mis amigos en Facebook** dicen que me quieren.

— ¡Pues yo no te quiero!

—Tú no eres mi amigo en Facebook**.

—Ah… con que ¿No? ¿Eh? —dijo el delantero mientras sacaba su teléfono, ingresaba a Facebook** y le mandaba una solicitud de amistad al vagabundo digo Simón.

—Oh… bueno pues te rechazo.

— ¡Nadie rechaza al gran Goenji Shuuya, el delantero de fuego!

—Bueno pues ya lo hice.

— ¡Miren es Yuuka! —exclamó el portero.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yuuka! —gritó el delantero mientras corría hacia "su hermanita" y la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Señor Goenji...

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Yumi! Yo… ¡Endo!

—Jejeje perdón creo que me equivoque…. ¡Ah…. Esa de allá es Yuuka!

— ¡¿En verdad?! ¡Yuuka! —exclamó con entusiasmo Goenji, corrió y cargo a su hermana—. Estaba tan preocupado.

—Hermano, yo también te extrañe, aunque Endo me dijo que ustedes vendrían por mí.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Endo!

—Jejeje es gracioso ¿No?

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —gritó exageradamente el delantero mientras entraba en lo más recóndito de su mente en donde aparecía Endo diciendo "salvemos a Yuuka" luego un payaso que se reía.

—Oye… Goenji ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, solo tengo descansar un poco. —susurró el chico rubio mientras se desmayaba y caía encima de su amigo el portero.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Goenji quítate!

* * *

Horas después todos estaban en la casa del chico rubio, ya eran las dos de la tarde, en lo que Goenji estaba desmayado, Endo preparo el desayuno de Yuuka y de la niña que ahora era la fan número uno de Goenji Shuuya, sin embargo el portero no pudo hacer nada más que cereal con leche, pero no había tazones así que lleno la caja de cereal con leche.

Y justo cuando el chico rubio se despertó vio a Yumi encima de él.

—Hola señor Goenji.

— ¡¿Yumi?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¿Encima de mí? ¿En mi sofá?

—Oh… pues su amigo me dijo que podía venir.

— ¡Endooooooo! —llamó Goenji, a su amigo, el cual entro a la sala con un traje de enfermero—. ¿Qué haces vestido así?

—Es que estaba jugando al hospital con Yuuka.

—Está bien, mira necesito que… ¡Hoy no fui a la escuela!

—Jajajaja, hoy es sábado.

—Como sea, no me importa.

—Señor Goenji ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó Yumi, quien aún seguía encima de su héroe.

—Ahora que lo mencionas sí. —contestó alegremente Goenji.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Que te bajes de mi cuerpo.

—Como usted ordene. —dijo la niña mientras se bajaba del cuerpo del delantero.

—Gracias, ahora… —susurró el chico rubio, ya que él buscaba a su amigo, pero así como Endo había aparecido desapareció y cuando lo busco lo encontró en la computadora—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Leyendo. —contestó rápidamente el portero.

—Ya te dije que dejes de leer esas cosas, no fue suficiente el haberte quedado toda la noche leyendo.

—No.

— ¿Ahora qué lees?

—Nada, solo busco uno que leer porque ya verdad ya me aburrí además ahora busco fics tuyos.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Es que los tuyos son los más interesantes te llaman el señor de las patadas, por cierto…. ¿Tienes algo más que una amistad con… Fubuki?

— ¡¿Ahhhhhhhh?! ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no leas esas cosas! ¡Son, son, son….Yaoi***!

—No lo leo, lo único que veo es el título, y de que trata, y los comentarios, y los…

— ¡Basta!

—Como quieras… ¿Tienes más que una amistad con…Natsumi? ¡¿Natsumi?!

—No, Endo es solo ficción, no tengo nada con nadie y menos Yaoi***.

— ¿Y con Haruna?

— ¿Ah? ¡No! Ella es la hermana menor de Kido ¿Por qué saldría con ella? —preguntó alterado el delantero a lo que Endo respondió levantando los hombros.

— ¿Con Fuyuka?

— ¡Noooooooo!

— ¿Con Aki?

—Deja de preguntar, ya te dije que…. —comentaba el delantero, sin embargo se distrajo pues leyó un fic sobre una chica que conocía—. Oye Endo… ¿Ya viste?

— ¿Qué?

—Mira es una historia ficticia de Aki.

—De…. ¿Aki?

—Sí, el titulo dice… "Todos aman a Aki"****.

—Oye Goenji ¿Quieres leerlo?

—Ah…. —murmuro distraído el delantero pues ya estaba leyendo la historia.

— ¡Goenji! ¡Goenji! ¡Goenji!

— ¿Qué? Déjame leer en paz. —exigió el chico rubio quien estaba leyendo mientras que su amigo Endo intentaba leer, pero su amigo no lo dejaba, luego de un rato llego la fan número uno del delantero.

—Señor Goenji quiero enseñarle mi dibujo.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó el delantero para después voltear a ver—. Yumi eres tú bueno enséñame el dibujo.

— ¡Aquí esta! —exclamó emocionada Yumi quien le mostro su dibujo en el cual Goenji era súper musculoso.

—"_Vaya imaginaba mejor mi cuerpo". _—pensó el delantero.

— ¿Qué le parece señor Goenji?

—Este… está muy bonito y todo eso. —contestó con una gran sonrisa el chico rubio y con esa respuesta Yumi lo abrazo con una gran fuerza, lo cual incomodo a Goenji y cuando intento zafarse del abrazo Yumi se aferraba a él—. Eh... Yumi ¿Puedes soltarme?

—No.

—Yumi…

—Bueno, está bien.

—Muy bien ahora solo tengo que hacer la cena. —comentó el delantero mientras se ponía un delantal rosa junto a unos guantes para luego lavar los platos.

Pasaron unos minutos Yuuka estaba jugando con Endo, el cual había terminado de leer fics, Yumi estaba tomándole fotos a su héroe, y Goenji seguía lavando los trastes mientras preparaba la cena. Todo iba de lo más normal hasta que la hermanita del delantero encendió la televisión y vio que comenzó la telenovela favorita del delantero de fuego.

— ¡Hermano ya comenzó "Mirada de delantero"*****!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya voy! —exclamó el delantero mientras corría rápidamente para ver su telenovela, la cual adoraba y le encantaba ver—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, lo único que están haciendo es recordando lo que paso en el capitulo anterior.

—Rayos tengo que lavar los platos, pero quiero ver la telenovela y hacer la cena.

— ¿Por qué no haces todo al mismo tiempo? —sugirió el portero.

— ¡Tienes razón!

Unos minutos después, Goenji Shuuya había quemado los platos, lavado la cena, y había visto toda su telenovela. Luego de verla volvió a hacer todo, pero bien hecho, después todos cenaron tranquilamente.

—Esto está muy salado. —reclamó Endo Mamoru.

—El mío no tiene sal. —reclamó Yuuka.

—Como quieran. —dijo Goenji mientras solo cambiaba los platos de cada uno.

—El mío está muy salado. —comentó su hermana.

—El mío no tiene sal. —opinó fastidiosamente el portero.

En ese instante Goenji mezclo la comida y se las dio, así todo mundo quedo contento, incluso Yumi quien había logrado quedarse en la casa del delantero de fuego, claro que ella había empezado a acosarlo, tomándole fotos, siguiéndolo a todos lados, haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo, hasta el punto de fastidiarlo.

Y así termino ese pesado día para Goenji Shuuya, ya todos se habían ido a dormir esperando el próximo día lleno de aventuras y risas.

* * *

*= Niña de la misma Edad que Yuuka, la misma estatura, se parecen un poco xD por eso Goenji las confundió un poco.

**= Facebook no me pertenecen y creo que ya todos lo conocemos.

***= Yaoi, este ya sabe no lo voy a explicar.

****= Referencia al fic de "Todos aman a Aki" de Moon-chan, fic el cual me encanta xD.

*****= Telenovela favorita de Goenji, la cual se compone de un delantero enamorado de una chica, la cual es amiga y miembro del equipo de futbol de su escuela (?), derechos reservados, es mi creación xD.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews me animan a seguir con mis fics, en verdad se los agradezco.

Agradecimiento especial a Fanny Taka, Kokoa-chan2, Moon-chan, Richy Escorpy, Yuko-96, ferdita99, princessfic, sakuralove chan.

¡Las preguntas!

¿Goenji tendrá un día libre de problemas?

¿Endo dejara de leer fics?

¿Yumi dejara su acoso a Goenji?

¿Goenji mejorara su cuerpo?

¿Cuántos amigos tendrá el vagabundo? (Simón, no es Fudou)

¿Endo y Yuuka dejaran de quejarse de la mala comida de Goenji?

¿Reviews?


End file.
